


Roommates

by mariagesorcieree



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: College AU, M/M, Modern AU, can u imagine barista Leo tho, this might even be a coffee shop AU at some point ahaha i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariagesorcieree/pseuds/mariagesorcieree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Takumi once mat at a High school graduation party and exchanged more than just a few words. At the end of the night they depart without learning each other's numbers or even names. But as the old saying goes, it's a small world out there, and one would be surprised with the familiar faces you see when you go away to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Small World

How do you forego your status as the middle child in a large extensive family? You run away to a college so far off that no one knows you or your family, or even cares for that matter. You live a comfortable if not frustrating life in the dormitories your first year with a shitty roommate and disgusting dining hall food, while taking "core" classes that have absolutely nothing to do with your major. Sounds easy enough, right?

If fucking only.

"Takumi, i'm starting to think that you're avoiding me on purpose."

  
Takumi sighed and rolled his eyes because yes, beloved sister, that's exactly what he was trying to do.

  
"Yes, Corrin. That's exactly what i'm trying to do." He said, putting his thoughts into words. Corrin scrunched up her face and pouted--something he had to admit was kinda adorable of his older sister--and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, someone is certainly grumpy today." She huffed.

"Takumi is grumpy everyday, sister. Putting a smile on that frowning face of his would take a miracle."

He didn't have to look to know that Hinoka was probably smirking, and judging by Corrin's snort he was correct. 

 _I should have paid better attention to where they were going._ He thought to himself.

Takumi had gone to college to escape his family, and didn't realize that he had gone directly to them instead.

He was so preoccupied with the idea of finally being able to have freedom, to have a life outside his family, that he hadn't bothered to check or even ask about where his two older sisters were going to school. He was burning with regret on the inside but did his best to hide it. Takumi had the habit of putting on a strong front, especially in front of his siblings, and he wasn't going to let that falter now of all times. He just had to play it cool and hope that the campus was big enough that he could avoid them for most of the year.

It wasn't because Takumi didn't love his siblings. When he looked over his shoulder and saw that Corrin and Hinoka were smiling and laughing as they chatted among themselves filled his heart with joy, especially at the sight of seeing Corrin smile. 

 _I don't think I've ever seen Corrin smile that much._   _College was good for her._

His family had been through a lot in this life, but no one suffered more than Corrin. She may have had a rough and horrible childhood, but she deserved to have a happy adult life.

He loved his siblings, even Corrin who spent most of her life separated and living away from her biological family. But sometimes he just felt the need to get away--to go somewhere else where he could reinvent himself, discover himself. College seemed to be the perfect opportunity for that--or at least, he thought it was.

"Anyways Takumi! What dorm are you in?"

Corrin interrupted his sentimental thoughts with a swift punch to his back. He had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from crying out. He didn't need to be looking weak on his first day of college.

_But Gods above, Corrin is strong._

She could almost be as strong as his older brother Ryoma.

_Almost._

"I told you already Corrin. It's the Astral Plains...or something like that."

"I know that! I'm asking you which part."

Another thing that Takumi found to be strange when he arrived on campus was how the dorms were set up. It went by one title--The Astral Plains as he mentioned--for four seperate buildings. Instead of having four buildings with different names, they simply just added directions onto it: North, South, East, and West. Each year lived in a different building, and according to some rumors he heard it changed every year. This year the freshman had the privilege of living in the south building. 

"South." He responded. "Didn't you stay in that one your freshman year? Or did it change?"

"I...I wouldn't know."

Corrin's voice sounded shaky and soft--as though she was a thousand miles away. When Takumi turned to face her, he saw that she was biting down on her lower lip. 

_Shit._

Corrin's home life was complicated, and that's where Takumi was going to leave it at. He knew that Corrin had suffered a lot in her childhood and that she lived in a very possessive and controlling household, but that was the extent of his knowledge. Looking over at Hinoka, he shot her a look that more or less screamed.  _"do something, fix this!"_

Hinoka seemed to be just as caught of guard as he was by this, but she quickly recovered and wrapped her arm around Corrin's shoulder, pulling her close.

 

:Enough about school!" She exclaimed. "Let's talk about other things."

"Like?"

"Like...how are things going between you and Jakob?"

 _That_ certainly brought things back to life. Corrin's emotions switched on a dime. She went from looking gloomy to being as flushed in a matter of seconds. 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she stammered, this time looking down to avoid Hinoka's inquisitive gaze. Takumi knew that Corrin wasn't going down without a fight, as she quickly recovered and stared Hinoka down with a gaze that could kill. "What about you and Silas huh? Are you two still sneaking out to go horseback riding in the nig--augh!"

Takumi wasn't sure what exactly just transpired, but he was pretty sure it involved some kind of sibling violence.This was a lot more than Takumi needed to know about his sisters, so he tuned out for the rest of the walk to the dorm. When they arrived, The two  _insisted_ on coming in to see his room, and since the two wouldn't take no for an answer, they ended up following him regardless of the answer he gave.

"I don't think you've said anything about this matter Takumi."

"About what matter?"

"About, you know, romance!"

"Yeah yeah!" Hinoka chimed in. "Is there anyone you're interested in?"

"No."

His response was so quick and blunt that he knew they wouldn't believe it, and if he didn't say something they would keep pestering him until the ends of the earth. "Now will you two be quiet? My new roommate is moving in today and I don't want to get off on the wrong foot on the first day."

Hinoka and Corrin were at the very least respectful when it came to others and dropped their voices down to a low whisper. He already knew that they were talking among themselves, coming up with questions to aggravate him with later. What else were siblings for?

But that brought things back to the subject on hand.

It wasn't a lie...but it also wasn't the truth at the same time. Takumi wasn't even sure whether or not he could describe the feeling as "interested." Intrigued, perhaps? 

It happened at a High School graduation party over the summer. Takumi had one too many beers, and he could tell that this guy had as well. He was sitting in the corner reading a book, but his eyes weren't moving, and he stayed on the same page for the next fifteen minutes. Something about him intrigued Takumi and he approached him with some sort of weird half assed attempt at flirting. 

(It ended up being him slurring out a bunch of words that could have possibly added up to some really bad pick up line about his book and a library and "checking out". He didn't want to remember the specifics.)

To this day, Takumi couldn't recall what exactly had intrigued him, and in his opinion...it didn't really matter. He was blonde and handsome, with the most stunning eyes Takumi had ever seen. It was a gigantic cliche and he would never say it out loud, but he felt as though he could have stared at those eyes for ages and never tire of them.

After several minutes of aimless flirting and small talk, the stranger shoved him up against the wall and gave him what Takumi could only describe as "the best make out session of his life."

(And his only, but again. Specifics.)

Afterwords the two sat and...talked for a while. He seemed as though he could relate to his problems--had had three older siblings as well, and a younger one--and made Takumi feel...understood. Accepted. Even the moments that the two had spent in total silence meant something, as it was a comfortable silence. At one point Takumi fell asleep and when he woke up...the stranger was gone. No number left behind, no names exchanged. Just like that...it was over.

"Oh my gosh?! Leo!"

Once again his thoughts were interrupted by Corrin. He had only just opened the door, and Corrin forced herself in and seemingly...latched herself onto the stranger. 

"Ugh, Sister please." He groaned, sounding both annoyed yet oddly pleased at the same time. 

_Wait. Sister?_

"No way! That's Leo, Corrin?"

_Hinoka knows him too?_

_Wait....did he just call Corrin sister?_

"What a small world, huh?" Corrin said. 

"A small world indeed."

_And it's about to get even smaller._

"Hello, I think I should introduce myself properly--I apologize for my Sister. I don't even know how she got in here."

The stranger held out his hand to shake. There was the smallest glimpse of a smile on his face, and while at first Takumi couldn't quite place it, in a matter of seconds he knew. 

 _Those eyes. That hair. That... **grip.**_ "Uh...is everything alright?"

 _I should say something._ Takumi thought. But what? Nice to meet you? That would be a lie, they've met before! Nice to see you again? But by the formal way he was speaking it was as though he didn't remember who Takumi was. 

Then what else is left?

Taking a deep breathe, Takumi somehow managed to utter the few words that he could string in his mind.

"What...are you doing here?"

 


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Takumi formally introduce themselves to each other and it goes just as well as you would expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie sorry this took forever for me to update??? School suddenly slammed me with a bunch of assignments. The year is coming to a close though so eyy o/

Leo’s mother raised him to believe that how other’s perceived you in this world could make or break you. Image was everything, she said, and she certainly used Leo to prove it. He believed that first impressions were key and vital to forming long lasting relationships and bonds. College was supposed to be where one would make the longest lasting friends and partnerships, so Leo had tried his best to arrive on time and look presentable. He waited for his roommate to return before he began to unpack so that they could discuss what would go where, who got what side of the room, and all the fun stuff that came with being roommates.

That being said, Leo had to admit that he was a little more than stunned when he saw this man walk through the door, accompanied by his younger sister of all people, and a tall woman with red hair, most likely the same age as his elder sister Camilla.

His hair was long, and shaped like a pineapple at the very top. He seemed to be the perpetually grumpy type, as Leo could tell by the expression on his face when he walked in the room, and walked with a sort of…arrogance, in his stride. Something on the inside told him that there was going to be something about this guy that he wouldn’t like, that he was going to get under his skin in some way. Another part of Leo, was telling him that there was something familiar, something warm and close and…right. He tried his best to shake off the feeling, especially since he was pretty sure that he had never met this person before. Instead he smiled, and extended his hand for a handshake. He exchanged a few words, and the man shook his hand back, looking rather…dumbfounded and stunned himself. Before Leo could ask if something was wrong he looked back up at Leo and spoke, practically glaring daggers.

“What...are you doing here?”

His gaze was so intense that Leo almost flinched and stepped back for a moment. He sounded so hostile and angry, despite the fact that the two had just met. Leo figured that being offended was a waste of time however, and simply raised his eyebrows and folded his arms across his chest, hopefully showing this man that he wasn’t going to be intimidated that easily.

“I thought you would have realized judging by all the boxes and suitcases,”

Leo stopped speaking for a second to gesture dramatically to all the boxes. It was petty, but it seemed to get a rise out of the man, and Leo found that to be very satisfying. “My name is Leo. I’ll be your roommate for the semester.”

“Leo…?”

His expression changed a little bit, from angry to just a small scowl. He was a funny man to watch, with his constant changing expressions. Now it looked as though he was connecting pieces in his head, as though he was trying to figure out something. _Then_ his face changed to a mix of both his scowl and confusion. “Roommate?”

Amidst all of this unraveling, Leo had completely forgotten about Corrin and the other woman in the room until they spoke. Corrin stepped forward and looked at the man with a look of obvious concern on her face. Who were they people, Leo wondered? Friends of Corrin? Or perhaps, in some strange twist of fate—

“Takumi, are you alright?”

\--perhaps they were exactly who he thought they were.

“Takumi?” Leo repeated, glancing at his younger sister. “You mean Takumi as in your family from Hoshido?”

Leo never had the chance to meet Corrin’s other family face to face. They were very busy, much as Leo and his family were, and schedules always seemed to conflict as opposed to align. His older brother Xander had met with the eldest of their family Ryoma at some point, and had relayed the names of Corrin’s birth siblings to him.

_Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura._ Eldest to youngest. He turned to the red headed woman, and realized that she must have been the second eldest. “If that’s the case, then you must be Hinoka?”

She smiled, practically beaming with pride, and stood herself up straight.

“That’s right. I’m Hinoka, second eldest child.” She said.  “Since Corrin seemed to recognize you on the spot, I guess it’s safe to assume that you’re one of her siblings from Nohr?”

“That’s right. I’m Leo, fourth eldest underneath Corrin.”

He looked at Corrin and grinned—and was delighted to see her grin in return. “How strange that _this_ is the first time we all meet.”

“Strange indeed.” Hinoka agreed. “That the two youngest brothers are going to be roommates in college! Maybe this was meant to be.”

Corrin chuckled, and Leo could see the genuine joy in her face from the fact that her siblings were finally able to meet one another. It took many years, but at his age now, Leo could finally understand why Xander and Camilla doted on her so much—seeing her smile made Leo want to smile as well.

“Kinda like fate.” Corrin said. “What do you think, Takumi?”

“Fate…?”

Takumi seemed to ponder the thought for a moment. Fate was a strong word, but it surely couldn’t have just been pure coincidence that brought this situation about. Leo observed Takumi as he silently thought this over, again shifting expressions. This one he couldn’t make out, but it seemed to cause some concern for Corrin. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I…I was just—“

Corrin reached out her hand in an attempt to comfort Takumi, but it appeared as though the latter wasn't in the mood for any type of comfort. Before Corrin could even reach him, he reached up and slapped her hand away.

“Don't touch me.” He snapped. Corrin visibly shrunk back, looking stunned. She wasn't going to cry—Corrin had experienced much worse in the past. However she certainly looked hurt that her own brother would raise a hand to her like that.

If Leo could be truthful, if caught him off guard as well. That gesture was not only rude, but very reminiscent of how their father would treat them on a daily basis. He was very prideful and angry, and constantly had to have his way. He learned to appease his father, as did the other siblings, but Corrin was different. She had her pride as well, and as a result that led to her receiving the brunt of his horrid treatment. He once used to wonder why Xander and Camilla would dote so much on Corrin, but seeing the expression on her face now he realized why. Leo quickly stepped forward towards Takumi and blocked Corrin from his line of sight.

“Don't you raise a hand to her.” He said firmly. He wasn't sure what to expect, but when Takumi looked up and made eye contact with him, Leo’s heart nearly stopped in his chest for a brief moment.

_Such beautiful eyes…_

He wasn’t sure what Takumi was feeling, but he immediately broke the contact and looked away.

“…Hmph. Whatever.”

Leo couldn’t figure out whether or not he was feeling remorseful or even more pissed off than before. Before he could pose the question, Takumi turned his back and headed towards the door, ignoring Hinoka’s protests. “I’m going for a walk.” Was all he said before he left, slamming the door behind him.

The room was filled with a silence that no one was quite sure how to fill. Leo had only been on campus for a few hours and he felt as though he was already thrusted into the stereotypical college drama. What was going to happen next? Maybe it would end up like one of Elise’ romance novels and somehow the two would reconcile and perhaps, by some twist of “fate” as Corrin mentioned, become best friends and fall in love. The simple thought of that was enough to make Leo laugh. After this display, there was no possible way Leo could see himself ever getting along with a man like that, roommates be damned.

Hearing him laugh seemed to relax Corrin, for she too chuckled, albeit awkwardly. Hinoka also tried her best to force a smile to make up for her brother.

“I…apologize Leo.” She said. “Takumi…he can be like that at times.”

“Only at times?” Leo asked, rolling his eyes. He somehow doubted that this was a rare occurrence for him. He was hoping for a peaceful year, but it seemed as though he had to do a lot of thinking to come up with an effective way to deal with him.

“So uh…what do you think?”

Corrin was the one who asked the question, and she looked pretty hesitant about it. There was no beating around the bush, Leo figured. Takumi didn’t make a very good first impression, but at the very least, Leo could be a little subtle with his words, considering that Takumi was one of Corrin’s other siblings.

Without hesitation, Leo took a deep breathe and gave Corrin his honest, most kindest thoughts that he could muster about Takumi.

“He’s an asshole.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really surprised and grateful that you guys like this story!! I'll try to update even more now that school is out. Thanks again <3 and as usual, any constructive criticism or critique is more than welcomed!
> 
> (but pls be kind i am a sensitive flower uwu)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ahaha this is my first published work and i'm ??? 
> 
> This Idea came into my head when my bud and I were talking about spoiler free fanfictions and modern AU's. So I thought "what if takumi and leo are rommates in college?"
> 
> And then I thought--what if they met at some point and made out and then became roommates in college.
> 
> And thus, this fic was born.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading!! let me know if this is any good or if there's anyway I can improve my writing uwu


End file.
